It is often desirable to provide Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shielding for electronic components included as part of an electrical circuit. For example, electronic components may be isolated from one another and external interference by placing a shield made from a conductive material between the electronic components. One type of EMI shield is constructed by machining a metal cage from a block of metal material and connecting it to an electrical circuit.